Howto/Write a letter to a politician
Introduction For the past year we have crushed Scientologys infrastructure, city by city, org by org. On January 10th, we crush their spirits. On January 9th, at noon Eastern Standard time, we will send a message to the American government, one of the last refuges left for Scientology. At precisely noon, that Friday, every member of Anonymous must go to President Obamas website, Change.gov , and request President Obama and his staffers to launch an investigation into the cult-like actions of Scientology, and revoke their tax exempt status. We will do the same for our local politicians worldwide, in this international online e-mail raid. Important Change Choose a suitable PDF document to attach to your email. Academic reports, essays and personal accounts etc etc are now available on Fairgamestop.org http://fairgamestop.org which is now suitable for linking to. What to do Below are some rules to follow for your drafted letter to ensure epic win for Anonymous. Adhere to the five-paragraph essay structure of a clear introduction, at least three paragraphs, each addressing an argument supporting your main point, and a conclusion. Introduce yourself as a cause oriented member of Anonymous, or a former member of Scientology, and say why you are writing. Give as much information about yourself as you feel comfortable with. Keep it BRIEF. Start with your strongest point. Shorter letters are more impactful and easier to remember. Be honest and direct about why you protest with Anonymous and about the crimes of Scientology. Focus on illegal actions on a federal level, including Operation Snow White, kidnapping (see Lisa McPherson, money laundering through its many front groups (More recent examples would be helpful.), extortion, immigration violations, harassment, undue political influence, and others, see Scientology - The criminal cult Also reference actions taken by other governments against Scientology. Do not refer to Scientology as a Church or a religion. Anonymous is protesting Scientology’s management and illegal activities, not any of its dogma about Xenu the alien space lord. Keep a positive, friendly tone. Confrontational attitudes will only hurt Anonymous. Do not reference Memes or any other irrelevant items that might confuse staffers or lawmakers, or might detract from the purpose of your letter. Refrain from using terms such as Co$ or Scientology, which can be interpreted as sounding hateful or discriminatory. Use FORMATTING to emphasize important points and make your topics easily readable. Bullets are fine but don’t use too many in a letter. Bold, Italics, and different colors are also good when available. Do not use ALL CAPS as it can be interpreted as shouting. BE SPECIFIC in your supporting details: using statistics, facts, quotes, names, etc., to back up your claims. Use EPIC to help you organize your letter: E is for Engage: Engage the politician with a strong fact, arresting image, or startling statement of your issue. You are trying to grab the politician's attention. P is for Propose: Make a specific proposal regarding a piece of legislation or action they can take to improve the status quo regarding your issue. I is for Illustrate: Illustrate how the proposal would work and why it's important. C is for a Call to action: Call on the politician to take a specific action. This ends your letter with a request, which they will remember. FINISH strong, and end with a call to action, and a list of the websites lawmakers can reference for more information. DRAFT, EDIT, REWRITE. Nothing will hurt Anonymous more than incomplete thoughts, or a poorly presented argument. Threats are absolutely out of order. Not only will they alienate the politician you are trying to convince to support Anonymous, they may also earn you a rightfully-deserved visit from law enforcement. Send follow-up letters in two weeks to the Secretary of State, the Assistant Secretary of State for Human Rights, the Attorney General, and the Assistant Attorney General, Criminal Division, and IRS EO Classification office. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TNZdfqi0wU0